1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for installing an antenna, an antenna installation structure, and a monitor, and more particularly, to a method of installing an antenna on an electrical monitor for a wireless network system inside a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wireless communication terminals, such as mobile phones, are increasingly used. In particular, technologies for a bluetooth or a wireless local area network (LAN) that use microwave frequencies are likely to become widespread in the future. Research and development on an in-vehicle network based on the technologies that use the wireless communication terminals are also currently being conducted.
The in-vehicle network performs communication between a handheld device and an in-vehicle information technology (IT) device to provide better driver convenience. For example, the handheld device is a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a mobile computer, and it is held by the driver. The in-vehicle IT device is a vehicular navigation device, a dedicated short-range communication (DSRC) device, and a telematics device. As a result, the in-vehicle IT devices tend to gather around a cockpit, such as an instrument panel close to the driver. In such a situation, a radio terminal and an antenna of the in-vehicle network may be installed within an electrical monitor in the instrument panel. The electrical monitor displays various kinds of information for the vehicular navigation device, an audio device, an air temperature probe, and a detector for detecting a driving status. The monitor also has a touch panel to receive a command from the driver.